


Friends Forever

by kengel



Category: YouTube Fandom
Genre: BUT NOW YOU GRADUATED AND MARK MISSES YOU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, Tyler is your high school crush, You and Mark are bffs, You couldn't go to LA with them bc of school, You grew up with Mark and Tyler, friendships, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kengel/pseuds/kengel
Summary: I've been thinking of writing this for a while now, and now I'm finally getting started on it. I have a major crush on Tyler and I wanted to write something fluff and maybe smut later bc he's just so damn gorgeous.You grew up with Mark and Tyler. Tyler was closer with Mark than he was with you, but it's probably because you were always too shy to get close because of your massive crush on him. Besides that, you have spent years with these two. You and Mark were best friends from the moment you met. You did everything together, always getting in all sorts of trouble with parents and teachers at school. Life growing up with Mark by your side was the best, until he moved to LA leaving you in lame Ohio to finish up school. Luckily, you had just graduated. Mark AND a special guest came to visit you for your graduation, but Mark had some other plans he didn't tell you about involving a one way ticket to LA.





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter starts at your graduation from college with your Bachelor's degree. You were so excited to finally start getting into your career, but you still had some job searching to do after. Hopefully something good comes to you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edited on 4/16/18*

Today was the day. After spending what seems like 20 years in college with all nighters, living on the bare minimum of food (mostly Ramen and whatever you can find appealing in the dining hall), living on coffee and all the other fun stuff about college, you finally did it. Graduation day is finally here. Best of all, your best friend Mark is coming to visit just for your graduation! He said he was bringing a special guest along, so you assume it's gonna be Amy as you haven't met her in person yet. You've grown quite close to Amy through talking in the discord with all of your's and Mark's friends. You were excited to meet her! You were getting ready at your parents house when you heard your mom call up the stairs.

"Honey, Mark is here! And-" you heard her voice cut off by hushes from what sounded like Mark."

 _"Shhhh, wait 'til she comes!"_ You heard Mark whisper loudly. That boy has such a damn loud voice no matter how he's talking. 

"Just a sec!" you finished getting ready, making sure your hair looks nice, your gown is clean, and you smiled at yourself in the mirror. Turning to go down the stairs, you started to get nervous as you can't walk too well with high heels. Mom wanted you to wear heels so they'd be able to see you better since you're so damn short. But, of course, you trip on your own two feet and fall right on your butt as you fell down the stairs. 

"[Y/N]!" Mark yelled as he was obviously holding back laughter. "What- Why are you wearing those? I know you well enough to know you cannot walk in those!" he started laughing uncontrollably as you playfully punched him in the arm.

"You're just lucky that men usually don't wear high heels, then I'd be telling you to get a pair. Shorty." as you were laughing along with him, you realized that another person was here. 

You took a good look at Mark after making sure you can stand up straight. He was dressed in nice black dress pants, white long sleeved shirt, and a tie.

"Wow, I'm impressed you didn't come here in your pajama pants and a t-shirt, Marky." 

"What? You really think I'd come to one of the most important days of your life in that?" He said defensively. You raised your eyebrows at him and crossed your arms. "You're damn right I would, but someone made me change." He turned to look at someone and you realized that the special guest Mark told you about wasn't Amy. You looked to your right and saw a tall, handsome Tyler with flowers in his hand, smiling right at you. You felt your face grow red as you couldn't hold back your smile.

"Hey... uh ACTUALLY, I got those for you. Since I'm a great friend and all. Totally didn't forget them and Tyler TOTALLY didn't remind me on the way here." Mark tried to take the flowers out of Tyler's hand, but he quickly held them above his head. Mark couldn't reach them, of course.

"Wow, gonna stoop that low? Take advantage of my height? Fine, I get to hug her first." Mark walked over to you while still looking at Tyler to make sure he watches. Mark then look towards you and smiled as he took you into his embrace. He let go and held his two hands on your cheeks.

"[Y/N], I am so proud of you. I know you worked so hard for this and you deserve the best." You couldn't keep back your smile as you remembered just how much you missed your goof ball of a best friend. Tyler stood at the other side of the room waiting for Mark to step away.

"Don't I get to hug the grad?" he said as he walked towards you. You first thought it was going to be a side hug or a quick one, but he held the flowers in his hand as he bent down to hug you as tight as he could, possibly a bit too tight. He released you and handed you the beautiful pink and red flowers. 

"Thanks you guys, it means so much that you're here." you said as you couldn't wipe the smile off your face. You really weren't expecting Tyler to be here. You decided to try to act a little less surprised and tried to make it seem less special to you that Tyler was there. You thought it'd seem way too obvious that after all these years, you were still crushing on him.

"So... where's... uh, where is the special guest?"

"[Y/N], it's Tyler, you dunce." Mark said as he gave you a confused look. Tyler seemed taken back by your question. Maybe you shouldn't have said that. 

"Oh, yes! Of course. Tyler I'm really glad you're here!" you knew that didn't help. He flashed a smile at you, but still looked a bit... sad?

"We gotta get goin', now, hon!" Mom said as she looked at her watch. "Here, hand me your flowers and I'll put them in a vase. You guys head out, Mark and Tyler will drive you to your graduation ceremony and I'll meet you guys there." she said as she walked into the kitchen to grab a vase.

"Well, follow me!" Mark said as he went out the front door to his car. Tyler followed behind you and shut the door behind him. 

"I'll drive since you drove all the way here, Mark." Tyler said as he walked next to Mark with his hand out to grab the keys. Mark handed it to him and got into the back seat.

"Wow, didn't even need to race you for shotgun like when we were kids, Mark!" you said as you got into the passenger seat. 

"Yeah, figured I'd let you have this one since you can hardly walk in those heels of yours. Plus I  _guess_ I should be nice to you on your graduation day." Mark said as he put his headphones on. You looked back at him, immediately knowing what he was doing. He was making sure he doesn't have to be responsible for conversation on this 30 minute car ride to your school. You gave him a look. He knew exactly what you were thinking as he winked at you. Mark has always known about your crush on Tyler that you've had since middle school, possibly even before that, but back then you were too focused on being a kid and playing outside with Mark and the rest of your school friends. You made Mark sworn he wouldn't tell him, and at this point, Mark is just too lazy to and expects you to be a "big girl" and handle it yourself. Tyler was so intimidating but welcoming at the same time. He's a big guy with a big heart that truly showed his empathy and kindness to everyone he met. You were jealous of how mentally and emotionally strong he is, and fell completely in love with him when he stood up to the kids at school for you when you got bullied. He stayed by your side, along with Mark. You three were unstoppable nerds. 

"Hey, can you get your school's address on my GPS for me? Haven't been around here in a while and want to make sure I'm going the right way." Tyler handed you his phone. You put in your school's address and put it on the clip to hold the phone on the vent. The first few minutes were silent besides the soft music coming from Mark's headphones. 

"Christ, he's gonna blow his eardrums out." Tyler said as he looked in his mirror at Mark bobbing his head with the music looking out the window.

"You know, I'm shocked he hasn't yet. Remember how many times we told him to turn it down or he's gonna go deaf?" you said looking at the mirror as well. 

"Yep, and now he's got Amy and Ethan bugging him, too." he said laughing. "He won't listen to anyone. He's a mess, that kid." you giggled as you know for certain Mark still behaves like a kid. You looked at Tyler for a few seconds and almost started to stare. Everything about him is so gorgeous. His jawline is perfect, his hair looks just as curly and thick as ever, his arms are muscley and all you can imagine is those arms around you as he hugged you just before. You could slightly see his blue eyes on the road as you caught yourself staring when he started to look towards you.

"How you feelin'?" Tyler broke the silence.

"I'm... I'm having a mixture of feelings." you started as you sighed. "I met a lot of cool people at my school, even started dating a guy I met in one of my classes. Things feel so weird because I'm so used to being in school. I'm finally done." 

"Yeah, I understand those feelings. Your boyfriend gonna be there, too?" he asked. You didn't specify that you already broke up with him after dating for almost a year. Hearing Tyler ask about your boyfriend gave you weird feelings.  

"We actually broke up." you paused. "He cheated on me during our last spring break together. Found him getting a blow job from some girl he met while we were in Florida." 

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. That's really terrible." he said as he looked at you at a red light. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, things weren't going great at the time. Wasn't the healthiest relationship, either." you said as you looked down to avoid eye contact. 

"Hey, [Y/N], I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but you know I still consider you an awesome friend, right? If you wanna talk about it, I'm here." he said as he put his hand on your arm. Goosebumps shot up your arm as you felt his massive hand on your arm. Nevertheless, you looked at him smiling at you. The eye contact broke as someone behind us honked their horn. He took his hand off your arm and focused on driving.

"Thanks, Tyler. Maybe later we can talk more, but I'd rather focus on graduation today." you sighed and thought of what you said before. You had to apologize. You made him feel like shit, you bet. "Listen, I hope I didn't offend you earlier when I asked who the special guest was. I'm glad to have my childhood friends to be here with me."

"{Y/N], don't worry about it!" he assured you. "I know you might have been expecting someone you haven't met in person yet like Amy. I wanted to come with Mark to congratulate you on doing this." he said as he continued to drive. There was a short pause as you looked out the window to enjoy the view. "Missed ya too, ya nerd." he said as you felt your cheeks grow pink.

"I missed you guys too." you said smiling at him. You could never tell if Tyler could possibly have feelings for you as well, because he always has such a positive attitude when talking to people. He makes people feel wanted and appreciated. You know it's just that.

"Damn it, my headphones died!" Mark yelled as he took them off. "Should have charged them in the car." he said as he took them off. "We there yet?"

"Just about 15 minutes, Mark." you said as you looked at the GPS. 

"We got a really huge gift for you!" Mark said as he leaned forward and grabbed your arm. "You're not gonna believe it." 

"Hush, dude, wait 'til she's done with this." Tyler said. Just that alone was clawing at your curiosity. You didn't see anything "big" in the car or in the house when they were there. Maybe it's not really big or it's a gag gift, or something.

As we continued driving, Mark kept looking out the window and shouting about the things he saw that reminded him of when we were kids. We drove past the park where we used to play at when we were younger, soon going into sports like baseball and such. 

"Remember when I was throwing the football to [Y/N] and she wasn't looking? Fuckin' smashed her right in the face." Mark started laughing.

"Yeah, you gave her a black eye and a paranoia of footballs for a few years, too, probably." Tyler replied. 

"I said I'm SORRY so many times!" Mark said defensively.

"I know, I know, I forgive you, Markymoo." you said as you giggled at his nickname you always called him.

"How about the time I pushed [Y/N] in the pool and forgot she didn't know how to swim?" Mark began laughing harder. "You- you" that good old Markiplier laugh we all know and love. "You were so short that even in the 5 foot area you couldn't stand!"

"Hey, man, bet you couldn't either then." Tyler said. 

"And you STILL can't now!" you said laughing. Tyler started laughing with you. Just sitting in the car laughing about the past is so refreshing. You lost focus of what today even was and just wished they could stay with you. 

After a while of talking about the good old days with Mark and Tyler, you arrived at your college. Tyler followed the signs to get to where the ceremony is and dropped you off. Mark hopped out of the car to walk with you as Tyler went to try to find parking.

"We'll wait here for you!" Mark said as he waved to Tyler driving away. Tyler gave a thumbs up. As soon as Tyler was out of sight, you looked over to Mark and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He said as he rubbed his arm.

"You know! Why would you try to make it awkward after that dumb thing I said with Tyler?" you asked.

"I wanted you two to talk a bit! Come on, I know you're still crushing on him. I can see it all over your face. You crossed your arms as you knew he was right. "Did you really not know he was the special guest I told you about?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"N-no, I just... I don't know what I was thinking. I don't want to seem too happy about Tyler being here because it'll be too obvious that I-"

"That you're completely in love with him and have been for 10 years?" Mark interrupted. Your face turned bright red.

"Mark, please. Have you... have you told him?" you asked as you grew more embarrassed. 

"No, of course not. I figured if he can't figure it out and you can't tell him, I'd wait 'til I get you both alone and blurt it out like - 'HEY, TYLER, [Y/N]-'" You interrupted him by putting your hand over his mouth. He pushed your hand off and started laughing.

"Dude, I'm not gonna do that. This is your day. But I think you really should tell him. He's single, you're single, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked. 

"I don't know if I can ever get over him. When I dated Zane last year, all I could think about was Tyler." you sighed. "I'm nervous that I won't move on and that Tyler doesn't feel the same way."

"You gotta take risks, [Y/N]." he winked at you as you saw Tyler in the distance walking back. He must have parked far away. Mark waved his arms and jumped up and down to get his attention. A few moments later, Tyler got up to you two. 

"Ready?" Tyler asked. You took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The two walked you to where all the students went and went off to find your family to sit with them. 


	2. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're at your graduation with Mark, Tyler, and your mom watching you. You always felt nervous being on stage, knowing so many people are watching you. Mark knows this very well and takes his chance to embarrass you to hell. You also get another big surprise that you aren't too sure how to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post once a week. I have a super busy work schedule, so I apologize for possibly not posting as often as I want to. I will try my best!

You took a deep breath and you looked towards the building where all of your classmates were going into to prepare for the ceremony. 

"Hey, dude, this is the easiest part of college. All ya gotta do is walk up there, smile, take your diploma thingy and walk off. Piece o' cake." Mark said patting your back.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just hoping not to see some certain people." you said as you thought of Zane being there. You knew he was graduating this semester as well, but hoped to God he wouldn't speak to you. You haven't talked to him since you caught him cheating on you. He spammed your phone, email, Twitter, Tumblr, Steam, and even sent you gifts from Amazon. He stopped only a few weeks ago, hopefully he got the hint that you aren't interested in having any type of relationship with a cheater.

"We'll see you soon, [Y/N], we're gonna go sit down so we get good seats!" Mark said as he walked off with Tyler. They both waved at you as you walked into the building. There were tons of tables and lines of people in their cap and gowns. You found the area where the people in your major were to stand in line to sign in. You spotted your best friend, Miranda. 

"Hey, girl! You excited?" she said as she hugged you.

"Yeah, a bit nervous. You know how I am with this kind of stuff." You said as you looked around making sure Zane was nowhere to be seen. "I feel a bit better with Mark and Tyler here, though." you said smiling thinking of Tyler seeing you on your big day.

"THE Tyler? The one you've had a crush on for years? The one you text all the time?" she asked wide eyed. You simply nodded and blushed a bit. "And THE Markiplier?" 

"Mark's a doofus." you said laughing. "He's been my best friend for years." you heard some other girls that you were  _soooooo_ lucky to have Mark as your best friend. You could see why people loved him so much. He's charismatic, goofy, and a handsome guy. You never had a crush on him and you're almost certain he didn't ever have one for you, but your parents always joked about how you two would get married. He's got a beautiful and wonderful girlfriend, Amy, though, who you were lucky to call your friend as well. 

"He's a cutie!" she nearly yelled.

"I do agree, don't get me wrong, but he's super happy with Amy and I honestly wouldn't support any girls trying to go after him." you replied.

"Oh, of course! I watch his videos. Amy is a cutie, too! They look happy together." she said smiling. 

As you took the next five minutes or so catching up from not seeing each other in a few weeks, you were startled when you realized you were next in line.

"Next!" the woman yelled.

"My apologies! A bit excited for today and was talking to my friend a bit." you said walking up to her.

"It's alright, congratulations on graduating!" she said smiling. "And your name?"

"[Y/N] [Y/LN]!" you exclaimed excitedly. 

"Ah, right here. Got you checked in. Wait over by the door to be put in alphabetical order from your last name. Here is the list of all the students graduating and all the special announcements." She said handing you the paper. You smiled at her and headed by the crowd of people waiting to be organized into a line. After a while of waiting and talking to Miranda a bit more, you heard a woman speak.

"Okay, we're starting off with A last names! When you hear your name called, please come to me and I will direct you to where to stand." she said as she held up her paper. After a few people, you heard your name called. Soon after, though, someone you've been dreading since you got here was called directly after you. Great, not only do you have to see him in your graduation, but you also have to sit next to him. Luckily, Miranda was called before you, so at least you have her there too. 

"Heeeey, babe." Zane said as he walked up to you. "Looks like we're sitting next to each other! Didn't you get my messages and gifts?" he said as he slurred his words. Good lord, is he actually drunk and/or high right now?

"Dude, what the fuck?" Miranda interrupted. "First off, don't you get the hint? She doesn't like you, my dude. And second, are you actually under the influence right now?" she said disgustingly.

"Only had a few beers and a few hits off my friends bong before I got here. What's it to you?" he said.

"It's embarrassing and you shouldn't be allowed here." she replied. You're glad that Miranda stood up to you before you were forced to speak to a shitty person like Zane. "Also, if [Y/N] hasn't replied to you essentially harassing her, I doubt she likes you." Miranda defended you further.

"[Y/N], come on, I barely even knew that girl and I was drunk. She was all over me and wanted my dick. What could I do?" he said shrugging and hoping that reason would be sufficient. 

"Use your words and say no." you replied flatly. "I don't care anymore. You can have whoever you want to blow you whenever. Have fun, move on, Zane." you said turning away from him. You tried your best to ignore him, but the next five minutes that seemed to drag on forever were filled with him begging you to speak to him and whatever other reasons he's a shitty cheater.

"I have problems, please help me and take me back." he said literally begging.

"You need to stop. You're making a fool of yourself." you started. "I came here to graduate and spend time with my dear friends, not put up with you doing this shit. You decided to cheat on me. No on forced you to do that. Please leave me alone." you firmly said as you continued to ignore him after that. It felt good to get that out of you as you finally heard a woman call your line out. The front of the line started as you followed through. The line went through the sidewalks into the field outside. It was a warm, bright sunny day and you were full of joy despite having Zane in back of you. You got up to the seats as you walked down the aisle. Tyler, Mark, and your mom were sitting near the aisle. Tyler was sitting the closest to the aisle with Mark on his right, and your mom on Mark's right. You saw them look back at you and smile. As you were smiling back at them, you felt a hand lightly touch your bottom. You turned around quickly to see Tyler and Mark stand up as they saw Zane going to grad your ass. Tyler was not having it. As soon as you walked past him, Tyler tripped Zane and he fell over on his face. As Zane started to get up and hold the line up, he struggled as he was extremely drunk and high. He started to yell nonsense at Tyler as he pretended to have no clue what he was talking about. 

"You alright, dude? You look a little out of it." Mark said as he tried to hold back his laughter. Zane spoke more nonsense and continued to walk on. You looked back and smiled at the two guys that always seemed to have your back whenever you needed them. You felt happier about having to sit next to Zane, knowing you have your best friend and the guy you had a huge crush on have your back no matter what. 

The graduation started off as most. The president introduced himself as well as some other important people to the school. Some students got to speak that were a part of this somewhat elite club that people with only a 4.0 GPA can get into and spoke about their time at the school. This seemed to drag on for hours, and you know that everyone else was feeling that way too. You nearly fell asleep as you finally heard the music playing. It was here, your time to finally graduate in front of everyone. After a few minutes, your row was called. Miranda turned back and squeezed your hand in anticipation. 

"This is it!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "We're adults! We're going into our careers!" she smiled and turned around. As you walked around the seats, you saw Mark with his camera taking a video of you. He handed the camera to your mom as you saw him reach for something. You were close to walking up the steps as you realized Mark was pulling out a huge poster board sign. Oh, god.

"WOOOOOO! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND [Y/N]! WOOOO! WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!!!" Mark continued to scream as you blushed harder than ever. Tyler was sitting down, but you saw Mark tug at him and he got up to jump and cheer with Mark. Your face was redder than ever, and of course, you had a picture to be taken right there. The woman with the camera directed you to stand in front of a wall. Your face was already bright red and smiling from the embarrassment. 

"1... 2... 3...!" she snapped a photo of you. You continued to walk up stage to the president of the school handing you your diploma. You could still hear Mark and Tyler screaming, specifically Mark more as he sang a song about you. You had another photo taken of you as you took the diploma (which wasn't even your real diploma, it was like an IOU with something like "hey, go to such and such building next month and pick up your diploma! Or give us your mailing address to mail it!" You took your paper and followed Miranda back to your seat for the graduation ceremony to end hopefully soon, but you realized there were many more people behind you to go still.

"Wow, Mark is really... uh... proud of you?" she said giggling a bit.

"He's a total embarrassment and he is extremely aware that I hate him doing this kind of thing." you looked back at Mark finally settling down and smiling at you. You gave him a dirty look as he made a heart with his hands and continued to smile at you. You couldn't stay mad at the goof ball. Tyler was smiling at you, too, which made it even harder. Soon after, everyone had went up and received their "diploma". The president stood at the microphone and smiled as he congratulated the class. Everyone stood back up, cheering and throwing their caps into the air. It felt like a release from this college, finally, as you smiled and thought of the future. You quickly left your seat as everyone was still scrambling around to find where to go and found Mark. Before you could go to hit him in the arm, he picked you up and hugged you.

"We're proud of you, [Y/N]!" he yelled as you saw more and more people heading your way. 

"Markiplier! Mark!" people shouted. 

"Hey, hey, guys, I'd be totally happy to meet you all and sign stuff and whatever, but this is a really special time for my friend and I would really like some time with her and Tyler." he said as he smiled. They mostly understood, but some fans still pushed him to sign some stuff. He continued to refuse, as you were growing impatient with their persistence. 

"Hey, let's go! We've got a... dinner!" you said as you grabbed Mark's arm to pull him along with you, Tyler and your mom.

"I'll meet you guys back home, okay?" your mom said as she pulled you into a hug and kissed you all over your face. You squirmed out of her hold and pouted as you felt she was still treating you like a kid. You understood why, though. She was proud of you, and after all, you're still her daughter. After you waved bye to her, you, Tyler, and Mark walked back to the car. 

"Who was that dude in back of you?" Tyler asked.

"My ex I told you about." you sighed. 

"Yikes." Tyler said. "He looked like a mess."

"He IS a mess. He also tried sending me countless gifts, messages on every social media, and even snail mail. He is out of his damn mind." You were lucky he didn't persist further after being tripped and everyone seeing how dunk and high he was. "Thanks a lot for tripping him like that, I think the embarrassment finally got to him after he begged me to talk to him while we were inside that building." 

"It sucks you had to sit next to him for so long and deal with that, but I'm sure you're glad you don't need to ever worry about him again." Mark said.

"Hopefully. He does live around here, though." as you said that you saw Mark look at Tyler. You couldn't make what the look was about, but you knew they were up to something. You three got into the car and drove off home. Mark went on about where he wants to go to get food and what not, and you all decided to pick up some food from a local diner you used to go to with Mark and Tyler. As you walked in, you saw the owner with a big smile on his face.

"Mark! Tyler! [Y/N]! So good to see you! Table for three, eh?" he asked as he gathered some menus.

"Actually, we just wanted to pick up some dinner. [Y/N]'s mom is on her way home so we didn't wanna get dinner without her." Mark explained. 

"Ah, yes, yes, I see." he paused to tap his screen to start our order. We all got what we usually got when we were together, and you got your mom what you knew she would like. You quickly left the diner and headed back to your home. The drive consisted more of Mark talking about all the places he wants to go to, especially see his mom and Tyler's family before he leaves to go back to LA. You wished you didn't have to say goodbye, but you understood that LA was best for him and his career, now. You all got inside and took the food out on the dinner table and sat with your mom.

"Wow, you went there? We haven't had food from there since you guys were here last." she said as she sat down to eat with you guys. Mark took out the plates, silverware, and glasses of water for everyone.

"Thanks, Marky." you said as you started to eat your dinner. Your mom asked about what happened with Zane at graduation, you told her about how you saw him and he harassed you while you were waiting to go out to your seat. She rolled her eyes as she knows Zane well, he was rude and obnoxious and always took food from the house when he was over and slept over whenever he wanted to. You felt bad for him and wanted to see him get better, so as your mom would constantly bug you to drop him, you'd say he's doing better and that you care for him. You didn't see his manipulation until the night he cheated.

"So... [Y/N], we've got big news!" Mark started. You put your fork down to fully listen to what he had to say.

"This was the big gift we were talking about." He handed you an envelope with your name on the front. You opened it up and saw an obviously fake plane ticket to LA, one way. You looked up at him, confused.

"I know it's weird, but let me explain." he took a deep breath. "The last month, Amy, Tyler, Ethan, Kathryn, and I have been preparing a bedroom for you. We would really like for you to come move to LA and work with all of us to make awesome videos, because I know your creativity will help us out a lot. Also, it's a fake plane ticket because we drove out here and wanted you to have something to remember it by. You're gonna get to drive out with us!" he said. You were in shock. You were just thinking of how much you'd miss your best friend, but now you could MOVE to LA? 

"I... wow, um." you started. You looked at your mom for approval and she nodded. 

"I've known for a while. I've been mentally and emotionally preparing for it because I know you'd love to live out there." she said smiling, obviously holding back tears. "I'm so proud of what you've done, and I know I have to let go of my baby girl someday." she said as she held your hand.

"This is just so sudden. I mean, I really don't think I have anything to lose moving away. I don't have a job and I'm out of school now..." you said, thinking of being closer to everyone, especially Tyler. Living near him could give you more confidence to tell him how you feel, but at the same time, you'd think it would be weird if he didn't like you as well.

"Amy, Ethan, and Kathryn are really excited to meet you." Tyler said smiling.

"Could you at least come out with us for a while and see how you like it?" Mark asked. "I promise if you don't like it, I will personally pay for your flight back." he said. You took a deep breath as you took a minute or two to think.

"I'll buy you new stuff for your room, you can go shopping with Amy and Kathryn for your stuff for your room, and Ethan would probably help too." Mark continued. "You deserve it." he said smiling.

"You know what? Why not." you said as you thought of the weight of this decision you just made. Mark cheered happily as Tyler smiled. Mark took out his phone and held it out in front of you and Tyler.

"SELFIE!" He screamed as he took a photo of you guys. He quickly went to his Twitter and posted it with the caption: "She said yes! (To moving with us, I'm still with Amy!)

Thoughts started running through your mind. This is it. You're going to LA. 


End file.
